Fireball
The Fireball card is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). It is an area damage spell with a medium radius and moderately high damage. A Fireball card costs 4 Elixir to cast. It will push back certain small troops. Strategy * As a general rule when using the Fireball, be patient. If waiting to cast the Fireball on a target, wait until another unit is deployed next to it to get an even bigger Elixir advantage than if the Fireball had been used before. *The Fireball should be used to finish off weakened units or to kill/cripple large numbers of small troops like Barbarians, Spear Goblins or Archers. However, it is unwise to use a Fireball on lone high hitpoint troops like a Giant or a Valkyrie as it will hardly affect them, resulting in a negative value trade. *Wizards, Musketeers, Ice Wizards, Electro Wizards, Witches, and Mega Minions can typically survive the Fireball. A tank in front of them might become a disaster as the surviving troops can quickly take the player's Tower. This can be avoided with a subsequent Zap or The Log. One thing that is important to know is that the Fireball pushes back certain units, so the player may want to time it properly or the second spell might be missed. **If the level of the Fireball is higher than that of an equivalently leveled Wizard, Electro Wizard or Musketeer, it will completely destroy them. This could result in a quick positive Elixir trade in the case of the first. **Remember to destroy the tank after everything behind it is gone. Otherwise, it could do heavy damage to or even destroy a Crown Tower. *It is effective against spawner buildings such as the Goblin Hut because they will lose health and thus be denied a few waves. However, hitting only one spawner will often result in a negative value trade as the spawner will typically still have enough health to spawn a few waves. *The Fireball can be effective against Elixir Collectors, as it will lower its hitpoints enough to deny a lot of Elixir from being produced for a positive Elixir trade. *The Fireball is also a good counter to the Balloon. Although it can not kill it, the push mechanic can make your Princess Tower have enough time to finish it off. *If the opponent places a small troop close to the center of the arena, such as a Wizard, a properly placed Fireball can knock it back and make it head the other way after recovering from the blast. This can be useful for diverting small troops to the other path, especially if that path is better defended. This should only be done with a Fireball if a Tornado is not being used or is out of rotation, as a Tornado is much more reliable for doing this. *In Overtime, a Fireball can be used to quickly take out an enemy Tower and secure a win if the enemy's Tower has low enough health. *A Fireball can destroy Zappies up to 2 levels higher, and a Flying Machine or Magic Archer up to 1 level higher for a neutral Elixir trade. History *The Fireball was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 19/2/16, a Balance Update decreased the Fireball's Crown Tower damage by 20%. *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update changed the card's image. *On 12/12/17, a Balance Update decreased the Fireball’s Crown Tower damage from 40% to 35% of the full damage. Trivia *The Fireball's description is a reference to a Clash of Clans commercial, Magic. de:Feuerball es:Bola de fuego fr:Boule de feu it:Sfera infuocata ja:ファイアボール ru:Огненный шар